Kastus
Founder of empires, liberator of slaves, destroyer of Demons, and forgiver of sins. Also known as "The Son of Kas1.gif Kas2.jpg|Bust of Kastus being crowned Emperor. Kas2.jpg Kas1.gif God", or the "Avatar of the Creator, Kastus was a reverred man, a divine power in the flesh. Origins Brought up a slave in the Nordic occupied city of Ayreth, Kastus was born to the Virign Lupa, a slave and seamstress for the harsh Northern overlords. As legend (or shall we say scripture?) has it, Lupa, having never laid with a man, knew her son was a gift from god, and tried to place him a basket, and send him down the Rethi River, to travel far away from the cruel Nords. Unfortunately, when attempting to send her son off, Lupa was discovered by the Nords. She was brutally raped and murdered in front of her the infant Kastus. Thinking nothing of it, the Nords took the boy to the slave barracks where he would be raised until he was of a working age. That night, as the Northmen drank over the reminiscent of their crimes, a horde of vicious insects like locusts with wicked fangs entered their room, and ate the skin off their bones, though it took them a full six days of delirium-filled torment to die. Kastus grew up working in the stone quarry and clay pits along the Rethi River, inside of the city. At the mere age of twenty, he gathered the slaves together, and began a revolt. The details of how he gathered and influenced that many people have been long forgotten, but what is known is that the slaves believed him to be The Creator incarnate, and followed him into battle with makeshift weapons, overthrowing the Nordic garrison. During the throes of the battle, Kastus rung the Golden Bell of Ayreth thrice, marking the founding of the Pontetate Empire. With the seizure of Ayreth, a wave of fierce rebellions swept across the Nordic Empire, and High King Edgar was unable to decisively crush the rebels. After a year of preperation, Kastus swept out of Ayreth with his army, marching south into Frankmark, where his army swelled. With the fall of that territory, the rebel king of Borkstvo, who had been waging a guerilla war against the Empire for some time, swore fielty to Kastus, and Estradee Confederation joined them not long after, fearing a bloody invasion by Kastus, and seeing oppertunity for trade. The holy armies of Kastus then marched north into Celland, where High King Edgar and hid army were supressing a revolt. The battle was seemingly one-sided; Edgar had forty-thousand men, for the most part huscarls and veteran warriors, while Kastus had an army of fifty-thousand, but which was composed almost entirelly of poorly equiped, untrained peasant-folk who had never wielded a sword in their livees. It was March of the fourth year since Kastus rang the bells, and the air was cold and damp, and the ground, soggy and covered in melting snow. On the plains of Eldus the two armies met. Seeing the nordic shield wall before them, and hearing their war-cries, Kastus's men began to loose their nerve. Seeing this, Kastus rode before them, and gave a passioned speech, and personally led the charge into the nords. Though emboldened, the rebel army was still at a disadvantage, and it looked like they would break. It was then that Kastus ordered his great banned to be brought up in the middle of the field of battle. Displaying a flaming bell, the sight gave the nords pause, and gave the rebells a fierce strength. As the battle raged, King Fearghas Buideach of Celland, leading an army of Cellish Knights, rode into the flank of the nords, scattering them and causing them to rout. Metaphysics Kastus, while called titles such as "The Son of God", as well as "The Avatar of the Creator" and even "The Creator Incarnate", they all mean separate things, though Kastus is but one being. He is, as the scriptures assure us, a living embodiment of God, The Creator's physical vessel on this earth, as well as his son. How this works, the scriptures do not explain very well, but it is the truth, don't worry.